fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Kent Nelson (SV)
Kent Nelson was a retired member of the Justice Society of America who could bond with the Helmet of Nabu to become Doctor Fate. He came out of retirement and bonded with the helmet once more to help take down Icicle II. Doctor Fate saw the fate of Martian Manhunter and allowed himself to be killed by Icicle II to restore John's powers. Powers and Abilities *'Helmet of Nabu': Dr. Fate's powers were all derived from his golden helmet, called the Helmet of Nabu. The helmet contains the mystical spirit of the ancient Nabu. *'Magic: '''While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson as Doctor Fate, could conjure and manipulate magic very well. *'Teleportation: While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson as Doctor Fate, could teleport himself and others to anywhere on Earth and across time and space. *Telekinesis: While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson could move objects and people with his mind. *Precognition:''' While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, he could see into possible futures of others but not for himself. Using the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson is able to access near-unlimited magical abilities. The full extent of Fate's powers are unknown, however he did demonstrate the ability to teleport, transmute matter, flight and see into possible futures of others but not for himself. Fate was also capable of returning John Jones' Martian abilities shortly before Kent was murdered by opening a small warp hole to Mars and having Jones be in the atmosphere of Mars for a short period of time. The mask itself appears to be sentient, speaking to Kent in low-whispers, offering advice and knowledge and even magical abilities such as teleportation. However, the mask needs a host in order to execute most of its abilities. Early life After the group had disbanded due to the actions of the government agency, Checkmate, Kent had to force his Helmet of Nabu away, which left him in a somewhat vegetable state. Though still functioning, Kent was "scrounging around the streets, looking for the secrets of the universe in trash cans." He continued to hold onto the Helmet for all the years to come, when the Justice Society was targeted by a meta-human assassin known as Icicle. Season Nine He was brought back to their old headquarters by their leader, Carter Hall, rambling and scared after the helmet was telling him the fate of the rest of the JSA. Called into the act of duty, he, once again, reunited with the Helmet to become the mysterious Doctor Fate as Carter once more became Hawkman to honor Shiera as Courtney became Stargirl. Doctor Fate then went to the original Icicle who was at Metropolis General Hospital in a catatonic state and was drawing knowledge from him when Clark and Chloe entered. Doctor Fate realized Clark's destiny and teleported himself and Clark to the JSA's former headquarters. Carter arrived and wondered why Clark was so important and Doctor Fate says that Clark is a different kind of hero, who isn't a hero for pleasure, or revenge, just as he feels it is right. As Green Arrow bursts in trying to save Clark, Hawkman and Green Arrow face off as John Jones entered. The squadron of heroes then stood around the JSA table as Carter explained that the JSA were hunted by the government who wanted to unmask them and tore their lives apart. As the heroes split up to track Icicle, Doctor Fate and Clark stayed behind as Doctor Fate revealed to Clark that his destiny was far more important than any, revealing that he will lead the new generation of heroes as Hawkman did his. He said that Clark will defeat Lex Luthor and will help the silver age embrace heroes when he reveals himself to the world. When Lois arrived at the museum, Clark fled as Doctor Fate opened the door. Lois entered and Doctor Fate sees her future and reveals to her that the "savior" will need her as she will need him. Lois then left and Fate closed the door. After searching for Icicle II with John Jones, Fate was able to sympathize with the Martian for he too had a family. Before being killed, Fate managed to restore John's powers. His helmet was stolen by Icicle but the JSA managed to retrieve it back, waiting for a successor. Category:Justice Society Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Deceased Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes